


Хроноворот

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт вздыхает.<br/>— Ведьма. А может, колдун? Какой-то старый чувак. Мы были в походе, ну ты в курсе, и наткнулись на эту его хижину. Кажется, он был не слишком рад гостям. С другой стороны, могло быть хуже, правда ведь? — Скотт с ободрением улыбается Дереку, — Например, Стайлза могли превратить в кота.<br/>— Я ненавижу кошек, — угрюмо говорит Дерек и кидает взгляд на Стайлза, который на пыльном оконном стекле пальцем рисует смайлик. — И детей тоже ненавижу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хроноворот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time turner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001946) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0)

На дворе стоит ясный, солнечный июнь, воскресенье, и Дерек Хейл наслаждается бездельем в своем лофте. Он растянулся на диване перед окном и всем телом впитывает теплое полуденное солнышко. Конкретно сейчас он забылся той дремотой, как расслабленно дремлют кошки, а кто-то иной, если бы хотел, чтобы ему откусили голову, назвал бы сном с подергиванием лап, как у собак. У него наконец-то выдался день, который можно посвятить только себе и отдыху, и, разумеется, ему обязаны все испортить. Звонит мобильник. C раздраженным ворчанием Дерек выныривает из дремоты и шлепает рукой по полу в попытке найти телефон. 

— Ну что еще?  
— М-м-м, — на другом конце провода Скотт. — У нас проблемы.  
— У нас проблемы? — уточняет Дерек. — Или проблемы у тебя, но ты хочешь сделать их моими?  
— М-м-м, — Скотт в замешательстве. — Я… повиси-ка секунду, — его голос на мгновение падает до шепота, и Дерек хмурится. С кем он там болтает? Со Стайлзом? Скорее всего. Вроде бы они собирались вдвоем пойти в поход на неделю. Дерек силится расслышать голоса, но телефон, как всегда, искажает звуки.  
— Извини, — Скотт возвращается неожиданно громко. — Слушай, мы только что въехали в город. Нам можно пойти прямо к тебе?  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Дерек, — давай уже побыстрее разберемся. 

Скотт вваливается в лофт через пятнадцать минут. Сначала Дереку кажется, что тот пришел один, но через мгновение замечает мальчика, который висит у Скотта за спиной, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Дерек, начав подниматься с дивана, застывает на половине движения, уставившись на маленькое личико, взъерошенные волосы, яркие карие глаза. 

— Это Стайлз, — с некоторой растерянностью говорит он.  
— Да, это я! — радостно отвечает Стайлз. Дерек изумленно его рассматривает: у Стайлза голос выше, детский, ему сейчас явно не больше шести лет. И недавно выпал зуб. — А ты тоже из будущего? 

Дерек переводит взгляд на Скотта. Тот пожимает плечами. 

— Я сказал ему, что мы из будущего. Технически, так оно и есть.  
— Нда-а, — Дерек совершенно не удивлен. — А теперь расскажи мне, как, мать твою, это получилось.  
— Ругаться нехорошо, — Стайлз соскальзывает со спины Скотта, его босые пятки мягко шлепают по полу. Теперь Дерек видит его целиком: на Стайлзе только чья-то безразмерная футболка, которая свисает ему аж до костлявых коленей. — Папа говорит, что ругаются только преступники.  
— Видимо, я преступник, — сварливо отвечает Дерек, и у Стайлза широко распахиваются глаза.  
— Круто! — восклицает он и несется к окну, чтобы выглянуть наружу, вытягивается на цыпочках, стараясь разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь грязное стекло.  
Дерек, стиснув зубы, переводит взгляд на Скотта.  
— Ну?

Скотт вздыхает. 

— Ведьма. А может, колдун? Какой-то старый чувак. Мы были в походе, ну ты в курсе, и наткнулись на эту его хижину. Кажется, он был не слишком рад гостям. С другой стороны, могло быть хуже, правда ведь? — Скотт с ободрением улыбается Дереку. — Например, Стайлза могли превратить в кота. 

— Я ненавижу кошек, — угрюмо говорит Дерек и кидает взгляд на Стайлза, который на пыльном оконном стекле пальцем рисует смайлик. — И детей тоже ненавижу.  
— Супер, — отвечает бесчувственный Скотт, — тогда он поживет у тебя.  
— Что? — рявкает Дерек. — Почему?  
— Он не может остаться со мной! — оправдывается Скотт. — Моя мама узнает его через секунду, и она мне башку … Нам не разрешили идти в поход!  
— Сам виноват, надо было слушаться маму, — парирует Дерек.  
Скотт горестно вздыхает.  
— Слушай, это на чуть-чуть, я уверен, но Дитона в городе не будет до вторника, а раз уж Стайлз единственный, кто обычно раскапывает всю инфу…  
— Я уловил, — тяжело обрывает Дерек. Плечи у него опускаются. — Ладно, но тебе придется принести ему какую-нибудь одежду. Соседи уже собираются жаловаться на меня домовладельцу. Мне совсем не нужно, чтобы тут носился полуголый мальчишка.  
— Ванная, — как по команде за спиной раздается голос Стайлза. Хмурый Дерек оборачивается и наблюдает, как тот, приплясывая, переступает с ноги на ногу. — А где у тебя ванная?

Дерек кривится и указывает в сторону туалета. Стайлз убегает, а Дерек поворачивается обратно к Скотту. 

— А что ты собираешься сказать шерифу?  
Скотт ухмыляется.  
— Я взял телефон Стайлза. Напишу ему смс-ку, что Стайлз побудет у меня дома пару дней.  
— И как же так получилось, что только Стайлз превратился в ребенка? — язвительно спрашивает Дерек, а Скотт краснеет, как помидор, и бормочет:  
— Он выпрыгнул передо мной.  
— Настоящий герой, — с сарказмом замечает Дерек, а Скотт краснеет еще сильнее, но не огрызается, засовывает руки в карманы и поворачивается к Стайлзу, когда тот выходит из ванной.  
— Эй, дружок, — говорит ему Скотт, — не против посидеть тут с Дереком, пока я сбегаю за кое-какими вещами?  
Стайлз мрачно глядит на Дерека.  
— А почему я не могу пойти к папе?  
— Я тебе уже говорил, — у Скотта просто бездна терпения, — его нет в городе, поэтому он попросил нас присмотреть за тобой пару дней. 

Стайлз пару долгих секунд изучает его, но потом кивает.

— Ладно, — и бредет к дивану.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это выглядит как похищение ребенка? — в ответ Скотт только пожимает плечами.  
— А что еще нам остается делать? Я пойду достану ему одежду. Как думаешь, сможешь его занять чем-нибудь?  
— О да, — Дерек с сарказмом обводит рукой абсолютно пустую квартиру. — У меня же тут есть тысяча способов развлечь ребенка.  
Скотт, на которого эти слова не произвели никакого эффекта, широко улыбается Дереку.  
— Ну и отлично. Я скоро вернусь, — и направляется к входной двери, через плечо крикнув: — Увидимся через час, Стайлз!  
— Пока, Скотт! — орет в ответ Стайлз, прыгая на диване. Скотт машет ему рукой, дверь захлопывается, и в квартире остаются только Дерек и Стайлз. Они разглядывают друг друга.

Дерек первым нарушает тишину.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает он.  
— Пять! — радостно отвечает Стайлз. — А тебе?  
— Двадцать три, — Дереку чертовски неуютно. Блин, Стайлз такой маленький. Дерек с трудом может вспомнить, каково быть подростком, не говоря уже про пятилетний возраст.  
— Такой старый, — хихикает Стайлз. — Почти такой же старый, как мой папа.  
— Я не старый, — хмурится Дерек. — Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?  
— Да! — вопит обрадованный Стайлз и спрыгивает с дивана, вскакивает на ноги и идет на кухню вслед за Дереком. 

Дерек останавливается перед шкафчиками. Не сказать, что у него дома куча еды, да и перекусить особо нечем. За коробкой с гранолой он находит наполовину съеденную пачку чипсов. Дерек не припоминает, чтобы покупал ее, скорее всего, это осталось с последней тусовки стаи. 

На кухне слишком тихо. Дерек оглядывается и обнаруживает, что Стайлз заполз в один из шкафчиков. Перехватив его за пояс, Дерек вытаскивает Стайлза наружу.

— И чем это мы тут занимаемся?  
— Разведкой территории! — Стайлз хихикает, когда Дерек сажает его на столешницу и сует в руки упаковку Доритос. — О-о! Мама бы ни за что мне их не купила! 

 

Дерек прислоняется к столешнице рядом с ним и трет рукой лицо. Стайлз набрал полную горсть чипсов и хрустит ими, не забывая болтать ногами и барабанить пятками по дверце шкафчика. 

Скотт возвращается через сорок минут с двумя сумками из Уолмарта. Дерек оставляет Стайлза наедине с Нэтфликс, предоставив ему возможность самому выбирать что смотреть («Ужастики», Стайлз в восторге: «Мама бы никогда не разрешила мне это смотреть!»). Когда Скотт входит, Стайлз взлетает с дивана к нему навстречу, перепрыгивая через Дерека. В процессе он пинает Дерека по ребрам, отчего тот свирепо смотрит на Скотта, потому что это он виноват. Скотт его взгляда даже не замечает: он стоит на коленях и показывает Стайлзу футболку с Человеком-пауком, отчего тот, кажется, готов писать кипятком от восторга. Дерека это не радует: в интересах Стайлза сдержать свои позывы. 

Скотт болтается с ними до самого вечера. Дерек не может остановиться и все смотрит, как Скотт со Стайлзом общаются: они разговаривают ровно так же, как и всегда, лишь подтверждая его прежние опасения, что на самом деле они просто дети в телах подростков.

— Дерек! — зовет Стайлз, оторвав его от книги, которую он читает лежа на диване. Стайлз и Скотт стоят на коленях перед кофейным столиком. — Поиграй с нами!  
Дерек прищуривается: на столе разложена настолка Трабл. Скотт, судя по всему, только что купил ее в магазине.  
— Нет, — отказывается Дерек.  
— Ну давай! — клянчит Стайлз, а Скотт смеется. — Ну давай, Дерек. Ты все равно ничем не занимаешься.

Дерек хмурится, но в итоге каким-то невероятным образом оказывается перед столиком, коленями на холодном бетоне, играет в настольную игру с подростком и пятилеткой. И даже ни разу не выигрывает. Кто бы сомневался, что Стайлз еще в детстве был безжалостным маленьким исчадием ада. 

Чем ближе вечер, тем больше Стайлз устает. Для Дерека усталость Стайлза выглядит дрожащим маревом вокруг его тела.  
Скотт уходит где-то в шесть, и Дерек готовит несложный ужин из риса и курицы, что Стайлз встречает без энтузиазма.  
— Папа готовит лучше, чем ты, — говорит он Дереку, а тот пожимает плечами, ничуть не обидевшись. Что ему доказывать пятилетке? 

После ужина они сидят на диване и смотрят «Ужастики», Дерек откинул голову на спинку и дремлет. Он слушает Стайлза, слушает, как тот постоянно вертится, не в состоянии спокойно посидеть на одном месте и полминуты, слушает его сердцебиение, быстрое, словно у кролика. Все это успокаивает: напоминает ему о времени с семьей, киноночи в гостиной, он сам, зажатый между Корой и Лорой и до ужаса смущенный тем, как мама сидит на коленях у отца.

Он не любит детей, как и говорил Скотту. Ему пришлось сидеть с Корой столько раз, что он сбился со счета, а еще была куча мелких двоюродных братьев, присмотр за которыми постоянно вешали на него (а Лоре каким-то образом всегда удавалось избежать этой участи). Стайлз, даже будучи болтливым подростком, еще не самый проблемный. Дерек к такому привык, он вырос в шумной семье. 

Внезапно раздается пронзительный крик, отчего резко проснувшийся Дерек в панике подскакивает. Первым делом он ищет взглядом Стайлза, но мальчик спит рядом, причем так глубоко зарылся в диванные подушки, будто врос в них. Источник воплей — ноутбук, где все еще идет фильм, и Дерек, вздохнув, выключает его. Уже поздно, почти полночь.  
Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Стайлза, встает с дивана и идет стелить постель. Чистит зубы, умывается и переодевается в пижаму, а потом приносит из шкафа запасное одеяло и заботливо подтыкает его Стайлзу, который сопит куда-то в диван. Стайлз сосет большой палец, и Дерек сохраняет в памяти эту картинку на будущее, чтобы при случае иметь материал для шантажа. Затем он обходит квартиру, проверяет окна и двери, а потом ныряет в кровать, проваливаясь в спокойный сон без сновидений.

***

За окном еще темно, но Дерек снова просыпается, на этот раз от постукивания по руке. Он сонно открывает глаза, на секунду теряется во мраке комнаты, но потом замечает Стайлза, который стоит у его кровати. У Стайлза пылают пухлые щечки, а пахнет от него нервозностью и страхом.

— Что такое? — вопрос прозвучал бы резко, если бы Дерек так не сипел со сна.  
— Мне приснился плохой сон, — шепчет Стайлз, а глаза у него мокро поблескивают. — Можно я посплю с тобой?  
Дерек мягко вздыхает, усаживаясь в кровати. Он откидывает одеяло и откатывается в сторону, ждет, пока Стайлз заползет в кровать, и накрывает его.

— Держи свои ноги при себе, — предупреждает его Дерек. В ответ Стайлз сонно кивает, глаза у него уже закрываются, он сует палец в рот и зарывается в подушку. Некоторое время Дерек неподвижно лежит на спине, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию Стайлза, а потом и его собственное дыхание выравнивается, и он соскальзывает в сон.

***

По утру Дерек обнаруживает, что оказался на самом краю кровати. Раскинувшись морской звездой, Стайлз занял всю постель. И по-прежнему в виде мальчишки с длинными, тощими ногами, костлявого и угловатого. Дерек уверен, что Стайлза еще поджидает скачок роста, отчего тот вымахает выше всех, за исключением, разве что, Айзека.

С тихим вздохом Дерек садится и смотрит в сторону ванной. Стоит ли звать стаю? Не то что бы они могли чем-то помочь, но, пожалуй, им надо узнать, что их друга волшебным образом превратили в ребенка. Пожалуй, да, надо. Поэтому Дерек, закончив с душем, делает общую рассылку, («просто для сведения: Стайлз превратился в ребенка, уже работаем над этим»), а когда выходит из ванной, то видит Стайлза, который, скорчившись на диване, что-то смотрит на ноутбуке. Дерек прищуривается и подходит ближе: какой-то очередной ужастик. Стайлз даже подпрыгивает, когда подкравшийся со спины Дерек захлопывает ноут. От Стайлза тут же начинает пахнуть виной.

— Никаких больше плохих снов, — категорично заявляет Дерек.  
— Мне не разрешают смотреть страшные фильмы, — уныло говорит Стайлз, теребя пижамную штанину с крошечными бэтменами и робинами. — Папа говорит, у меня чересчур богатое воображение.  
— Так и есть, — соглашается Дерек. — Будешь завтракать?  
Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, яркой, солнечной и слегка беззубой, и бежит на кухню. Дерек роется в шкафах.  
— Гранола? — предлагает он, но Стайлз кривится в отвращении. — Хм.

У Дерека есть мука, яйца и молоко, так что вместо гранолы он делает блинчики. У них нет кленового сиропа, зато обнаружились шоколадные чипсы неизвестного происхождения, и Стайлз вполне доволен завтраком. Дерек не в силах смотреть, как он ест: Стайлз уничтожает еду, словно пещерный человек, изо рта все валится, и весь стол в крошках. Дерек уверен, что примерно половина блинчиков в итоге оказалась у Стайлза на футболке, а не в животе. Стайлз игнорирует Дерека, когда тот говорит ему пойти умыться; он ссутуливается на стуле, словно думает, что так потяжелеет, и его не унесут, но Дерек идет в ванную, включает воду, возвращается за Стайлзом, подхватывает его за подмышки и бросает под душ. Поначалу Стайлз воет, но ближе к концу вопли превращаются в хихиканье, он стаскивает с себя мокрую одежду и прыскает, когда Дерек неласково его вытирает полотенцем. 

— Однажды я упал в озеро, — у Стайлза одна только голова торчит из полотенечного кокона, в который Дерек его завернул. — Прямо в одежде.  
— Угу, — отвечает Дерек, сидя на пятках. Даже как-то неуютно, что он так легко включился в это взрослое поведение, и насколько естественно ему кажется заботиться о Стайлзе, словно это его собственный ребенок. Дерек не против завести своих детей, когда-нибудь в будущем. А сейчас в этой ситуации они ничего другого сделать не могут; кроме того, Стайлз еще недостаточно взрослый, чтобы заботиться о себе самостоятельно. В любом случае, это неплохая практика. На перспективу. 

— А Скотт сегодня заглянет к нам? — с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз, он хвостиком ходит за Дереком с момента, как они вышли из ванной. Дерек роется в сумках с одеждой Стайлза, которую принес Скотт.  
— Он работает, — отвечает Дерек. — Может, попозже зайдет.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз тут же надувается.  
Дерек бросает на него взгляд. Стайлз закутался в огромное полотенце, которое почти падает на пол.  
— Ты давно знаешь Скотта?  
— Еще с детского сада! — охотно отвечает Стайлз. — Мы на Хэллоуин оба оделись Бэтменами.  
— А как тебе Скотт-из-будущего?  
— Он клевый, — полотенце колышется, словно Стайлз пытается показать насколько Скотт клевый. — У него есть татуировка и страшное лицо!  
— Страшное лицо?  
— Ну такое! — Стайлз гримасничает и скалит зубы. — Я видел, — добавляет он самодовольно. — Старик в лесу убежал, а я нет. 

Судя по всему, Скотту пришлось обратиться, когда на них напали в лесу. Забавно, что сейчас Стайлз принял Скотта-оборотня так же легко, как и в первый раз. Вспомнит ли Стайлз свое маленькое приключение, когда станет старше? Может, он оттого так спокойно реагирует на всю ту странную окружающую его хрень, потому что смутно чувствует, что это уже случалось раньше? 

— А ты делаешь страшное лицо? — любопытствует Стайлз. — Вы со Скоттом поэтому дружите?  
— Делаю, — отвечает Дерек, не потрудившись ответить на второй вопрос.  
У Стайлза загораются глаза.  
— А можно посмотреть? Можно? Пожалуйста!  
— А если ты испугаешься?  
Стайлз трясет головой так яростно, что вода с его непросохших волос брызгает Дереку в лицо.  
— Нет, обещаю! 

Дерек кивает и закрывает глаза, крутит шеей, перекидываясь в оборотня. Он чувствует запах Стайлза, мыло и блинчики, нотка страха, но любопытства гораздо больше. 

— Ва-ау! — благоговейно тянет Стайлз, и Дерек открывает глаза. Стайлз подходит поближе, он все еще кутается в полотенце, а мокрая одежда липнет к его тощим бокам. — У тебя тоже красные глаза! А другие цвета бывают? — Стайлз без предупреждения тянется маленькими ладошками погладить Дерека по лицу, и тот умудряется не отдернуться от неожиданности.  
— Я... Да, — отвечает ему Дерек. — У альф красные глаза.  
— Круто, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Так ты супергерой? — он широко распахивает глаза. — Ты Росомаха?  
Дерек фыркает и перекидывается обратно, лицо у него теперь человеческое. Скучное.  
— Нет, — он протягивает Стайлзу охапку сухой одежды. — Иди переоденься.

***

Дерек отводит Стайлза в парк: он понятия не имеет что еще с ним делать, но, кажется, не стоило давать ему сладости на завтрак, потому что в итоге перевозбужденный Стайлз буквально скакал по квартире.

Не то что бы его трудно переспорить, Дерек может его скрутить одной левой, но Стайлз выматывает. Дерек проверяет телефон на предмет хоть пары слов от Скотта, но там только куча смс-ок от Айзека и Лидии. Ни один из них не беспокоится, а Лидия даже требует показать ей Стайлза, чтобы она могла «от души посмеяться». Дерек принимает решение игнорировать обоих, по крайней мере, некоторое время, засовывает Стайлза в кроссовки и ведет на улицу.

Стайлз в бешеном в восторге от того, что они в парке: стоило им только ступить на траву, он тут же убегает, мчится через весь парк к детской площадке. Дерек идет за ним следом медленно, засунув руки в карманы. Погода не самая приятная, прохладно и облачно, время от времени накрапывает дождь, но, может, это и к лучшему. Дерек не уверен, стоило ли выводить Стайлза на улицу. Что если кто-то его узнает? Но погода играет им на руку: парк почти безлюден. Только пара-тройка каких-то детей качается на качелях, Стайлз уже с ними познакомился и подружился так, как умеют только маленькие дети. Через пару часов он уже и не вспомнит имена своих новых приятелей. 

Дерек пристраивается на скамейке у края площадки, вполглаза приглядывая за Стайлзом, но не забывает рассматривать их соседей, потому что надо быть всегда настороже. В парке все спокойно, люди выгуливают собак, бегают трусцой, родители катают детей в колясках. Все нормально. Дерек немного расслабляется, он любит, когда все нормально.  
Наконец, Стайлз тащится к скамейке и взбирается на нее, устраиваясь рядом с Дереком. Он излучает отличное здоровье и хорошее настроение.

— Я проголодался, — докладывает он. Дерек вскидывает брови.  
— Даже не представляю, что нам делать.  
— Дерек, — Стайлз хнычет и дергает его за руку. — Я умру с голоду.  
Дерек фыркает и поднимается на ноги.  
— Мы не можем этого допустить. 

Они идут в продуктовый магазин, но в магазин, который находится в соседнем городе. Просто на всякий случай. Стайлз висит на передней части тележки, ногами упираясь в нижнюю рейку, и на его лице, усыпанном родинками, сияет широкая улыбка. Дерек разрешает ему брать все, что душе угодно: в любом случае Стайлз останется с ним лишь на пару-тройку дней, и каждый раз, когда он выпрашивает что-нибудь, то начинает с «Мама это никогда не покупала!», словно это самая страшная несправедливость в его пока еще недолгой жизни. Дерек приходит к выводу, что небольшая поблажка не повредит.

***

Скотт, Лидия, Эллисон и Айзек приходят как раз в разгар катастрофы. Дерек держит Стайлза перед собой на вытянутых руках, пока тот брыкается и старается пнуть его. Дерек не очень понял, что же послужило причиной этой истерики. Они пришли из продуктового, спокойно пообедали, и Стайлз уселся за раскраску с Трансформерами, которую они купили в магазине. Долгое время все было тихо и спокойно, даже слишком спокойно. Дерек выглянул из-за книжки, которую читал, и обнаружил, что Стайлз рисует, но не в раскраске, а прямо на бетонном полу лофта. Ладно, существует некоторая вероятность, что Стайлз начал верещать, потому что Дерек рывком поднял его с пола, но ведь он не прекратил рисовать даже после того, как Дерек встал над ним и попросил перестать. А теперь он дергается, как припадочный, и орет во всю глотку, что Дерек козел, и Стайлз хочет к папе; заплаканное лицо пошло красными пятнами. И в этот момент входит стая.

— Это все ты виноват! — Дерек тут же рявкает на Скотта. 

Стайлз выкручивается посмотреть, с кем Дерек разговаривает, и его словно переключает: он широко улыбается и восклицает: «Скотт!». Дерек с огромным облегчением ставит его на пол, после чего с горечью наблюдает, как Стайлз несется к Скотту и руками обвивает его за ноги. 

— Я скучал по тебе!  
— Вот это да, — с нежностью говорит Эллисон, прижимая ладони к щекам. — Он такой милый.  
Лидия, которая стоит с ней рядом, уже достала телефон и только успевает делать фотки. Айзек практически рыдает от смеха.  
— Он совсем не милый, — раздраженный Дерек изучает свой пол. Теперь на нем нарисован дом, солнышко и что-то, похожее на впечатление Стайлза от Дерека в бета-релизе. Дерек тут похож на прокаженного, а чрезмерно большими клыками можно прокалывать шины. — Он разрисовал мне пол.  
— Поздравляю, из-за тебя расплакался пятилетний ребенок, — Лидия не отрывает взгляда от телефона. — Вот сейчас ты подтвердил мои опасения, что стал бы худшим в мире отцом. 

Обиженный Дерек хмурится. Он считает, что отлично справлялся, вплоть до этой ситуации. Они просто зашли в самый неудачный момент. 

— Да ладно тебе, — беспечно говорит Скотт. — Стайлз, не хочешь познакомиться с новыми друзьями? — Стайлз отлипает от Скотта и кивает. Скотт усмехается и представляет по очереди:  
— Это Эллисон, Айзек и Лидия.  
— Лидия, — выдыхает Стайлз и отчаянно краснеет. Он осторожно огибает Скотта с другой стороны, сохраняя расстояние между собой и Лидией. Дерек слышит, как Стайлз тем самым оглушительно громким шепотом, которым в совершенстве владеют только дети, делится со Скоттом: — На перемене она толкнула меня в лужу.  
— Я помню это, — говорит Айзеку сияющая Лидия. — Он наступил мне на туфли.  
— Она, правда, очень симпатичная, — шепчет Стайлз Скотту. Лидия вспыхивает от удовольствия, а Дерек закатывает глаза. 

Он стоит в стороне ото всех, и не сказать что это не обычная ситуация, но сейчас она немного уязвляет. Стайлз в своей стихии, наслаждается вниманием, которое ему щедро уделяют, а Дерек смотрит на него с горечью. Это, конечно, по-детски, но ведь именно он заботился о Стайлзе, пусть и всего один день. Дерек отказывается признаться даже себе, что хочет, чтобы Стайлз нуждался именно в его внимании.

Стая играет в настолку со Стайлзом, а Дерек сидит на кровати и читает, потихоньку закипая. Стайлз сидит на диване между Эллисон и Лидией и, бросая кубики, выглядит крайне самодовольным. Дерек скрипит зубами.  
Время идет, стая отвлекается, смеется и болтает о летних каникулах. Дерек слышит, как Стайлз дергает Айзека, чтобы тот уже делал свой ход, но Айзек смеется над каким-то словами Скотта. Стайлз, видимо, сдается, потому что пару минут спустя он возникает у кровати Дерека, теребит край футболки. 

— Дерек, — тихо зовет Стайлз.  
Дерек даже не отрывает взгляда от книжки.  
— Да?  
Стайлз топчется рядом.  
— Извини, что я накричал на тебя.  
— Да?  
— А еще прости за разрисованный пол.  
Дерек поднимает на него глаза.  
— Все нормально. Извинения принимаются.  
Стайлз нерешительно улыбается.  
— Можно я посижу с тобой?  
Дерек кивает, и Стайлз взбирается на кровать, подныривает под руку Дерека и прижимается к его боку.  
— А что ты читаешь?  
Дерек бросает взгляд на стаю, которая оккупировала диван, но никто не обращает на них внимание.  
— Гарри Поттера, — ровно отвечает он, но щекам становится тепло.  
— Мама обещала, что почитает мне его, — говорит Стайлз, — но потом... — он обрывает фразу, и от него теперь пахнет горем.  
До Дерека только сейчас доходит, что Стайлз всегда говорил о матери в прошедшем времени. Он поднимает руку и нерешительно зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы Стайлза.  
— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? 

Стайлз кивает, теснее прижимается к его боку и засовывает большой палец себе в рот. Дерек глубоко, медленно вздыхает и начинает.

***

Когда он просыпается, лофт багряный от закатного света. Стая ушла, а Стайлз сидит на полу и снова рисует, на этот раз в раскраске. Он оборачивается, когда Дерек поднимается с кровати, и широко ему улыбается.

— Смотри! — Стайлз поднимает книжку. — Я нарисовал тебе Гарри Поттера!  
Несколько секунд Дерек рассматривает какую-то крокозябру, а потом кивает.  
— Отлично получилось.  
— Скотт велел передать, что он послал тебе фото, — чопорно информирует его Стайлз, возвращаясь к раскрашиванию человечка. 

Дерек украдкой вздыхает и тянется за телефоном. Там сообщение от Лидии, а не от Скотта. «У меня есть желание навсегда оставить себе этот компромат», — говорится в смс-ке, и когда Дерек кликает на вложение, там оказывается фотка: они со Стайлзом свернулись на кровати рядышком и крепко спят. Отчетливо виден Гарри Поттер, лежащий на животе у Дереке. Внутри у него что-то сжимается. Так нечестно: словно подразнили возможным будущим. Дерек и сам не понимает, чего все-таки хочет: детей или проводить время вместе со Стайлзом, только они вдвоем. 

— Дерек, — зовет с пола Стайлз, — я хочу есть.  
Дерек со вздохом откладывает телефон.  
— Как тебе макароны с сыром?

***

Понедельник пролетает незаметно.

Они со Стайлзом снова идут в парк. Денек прекрасный, жаркий и ясный. Вокруг много народу, и Дерек каким-то чудесным образом оказывается в центре группы женщин, которые принимаются давать ему советы по воспитанию, стоило лишь заговорить с одной из них и случайно упомянуть, что мама Стайза умерла. Когда одна из одиноких мамочек начинает откровенно его клеить, Дерек сбегает, схватив Стайлза в охапку. Тот висит на нем и хихикает прямо в ухо. 

В полдень Дерек отвозит их в рыболовный заказник, потому что Стайлз после обеда час лежал на полу и хныкал, что ему жарко. В заказнике в глубине леса есть пруд, куда мама Дерека водила их еще детьми, и Стайлз, полный щенячьего восторга, в этот пруд ныряет. Дерек набирает смс-ку стае. Айзек с Эллисон присоединяются, и они чудесно пережидают полуденный зной, по очереди бросая Стайлза в воду. Он радостно вопит и смеется, когда Дерек берет его за руки, Айзек — за ноги, а потом они раскачивают его над озером и кидают. Стайлз, размахивая всеми конечностями, шлепается в воду. Дерек даже не притворяется, что ему не нравится происходящее, да его и не заботит кто что подумает, на самом-то деле. 

Вечером Дереку с трудом удается удержаться от угрюмой мины. Завтра с утра он отведет Стайлза к Дитону, и когда Стайлз вернется к своему нормальному возрасту, то Дерек снова останется один. Он понимает, что это глупо, понимает, что Стайлз пробыл с ним только три дня, но даже такой малости хватило показать Дереку, насколько он одинок. Стая к нему не заглядывает, разве только в экстренных случаях, и Дерек не призывает их к этому, хотя, пожалуй, стоило бы. Но сегодня на озере было здорово. Даже Айзек так сказал.

***

Дерек просыпается посреди ночи, потому что всхлипывающий Стайлз заползает к нему в кровать.

— Что случилось? — немедленно спрашивает Дерек.  
— Я скучаю по маме, — рыдает Стайлз, вздрагивая всем своим тощим тельцем. — Я хочу к папе.  
— Ты встретишься с папой завтра, — обещает Дерек, медленно поглаживая его по спине. Стайлз тихо икает, веки у него опускаются, когда он успокаивается. Дерек вдыхает поглубже и признается:  
— Я тоже скучаю по маме.  
Стайлз сонно смотрит на него из-под слипшихся от слез ресниц.  
— А где она?  
— Она умерла, — ровно отвечает Дерек, — и отец тоже, и мои братья, и сестры. Я вспоминаю их каждый день.  
Стайлз молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом спрашивает:  
— У них тоже были страшные лица? — Дерек кивает. — А можно мне опять посмотреть на твое? 

Дерек перекидывается. Стайлз прыскает, гладит его по голове, как собаку, и проваливается в сон. Дерек же еще какое-то время лежит без сна, наблюдая, как костлявая грудь Стайлза поднимается и опускается, когда он ровно дышит в глубокой дреме.

***

На следующее утро Стайлз, счастливый и взбудораженный, раскидывает по всей кухне колечки из завтрака с Капитаном Хрустом и что-то мурлыкает себе под нос. Стайлзу сказали, что скоро он увидится с папой, и он очень этому рад.  
Дерек не разделяет его воодушевления; ему уже тоскливо щемит сердце.

Когда они едут к ветклинику, Дерек не особо внимательно ведет машину, и оттого, возможно, его-то и останавливает патруль. Он чертыхается, игнорирует хихиканье Стайлза и снова матерится, потому что из полицейской машины вылезает отец Стайлза. Какие-то пятнадцать минут, и они бы избежали такой ситуации, тем более, с участием шерифа. Конечно же, Дереку не могло настолько повезти. 

Теперь шериф знает об оборотнях, но это не значит, что он стал лучше относиться к Дереку. Скорее, он сейчас даже меньше доверяет ему. И вид своего внезапно помолодевшего сына на заднем сиденье машины Дерека вряд ли заставит его изменить отношение.

— Мистер Хейл, — ровно начинает шериф, нагнувшись к окну с водительской стороны. — Что вы...  
— Папа! — радостно кричит Стайлз с заднего сиденья. Шериф замирает, поворачивается, вытягивая шею, и с изумлением пялится на маленького мальчика в машине Дерека. Стайлз неистово машет ему рукой, сияя от счастья.  
— Матерь божья, — выдыхает шериф и резко поворачивается к Дереку. — Ты что с ним сделал?  
— Ничего я не делал, — обижается Дерек. — Они со Скоттом пошли в поход, и Стайлза прокляли.  
— Прокляли, — повторяет шериф. — Твою мать.  
— Папа, — вмешивается Стайлз. Он отстегнулся и перебрался вперед, втиснувшись между Дереком и рулем. — Пап, а Дерек умеет делать страшное лицо! Ты видел? А еще он дал мне Гашерс.  
— Неужели, — шериф прищуривается и кидает взгляд на Дерека, который пытается слиться с сиденьем. — Подойди-ка ко мне на секунду, сынок. 

Дерек открывает дверь, Стайлз выползает из машины и обвивается вокруг отца. 

— Пап, ты такой старый! — только и успевает услышать Дерек, а потом сознательно перестает обращать на них внимание. Шериф берет Стайлза на руки и уходит к патрульной машине. Дерек уже просто хочет закончить со всем этим, чтобы потом, в одиночестве, разобраться с тянущей пустотой где-то в районе груди. 

Наконец, шериф возвращается к машине Дерека, оставив Стайлза сидеть на капоте патрульной машине и барабанить по ней ногами. Он наклоняется к Дереку переговорить. От шерифа пахнет солеными слезами, отчего Дерек беспричинно чувствует за собой вину. 

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
— Дитон хочет на него взглянуть, — отвечает Дерек. — Есть вероятность, что он может сразу же все исправить. 

Шериф оборачивается и смотрит на сына.

— Хорошо, — решает он, но колеблется. Дереку хочется уже уехать, он не хочет слышать, как шериф разводит сантименты, но этого не избежать.  
— Нам обоим пришлось непросто в то время. Моя жена скончалась, когда он только пошел в школу, и было... трудно. Но сейчас ему, кажется, хорошо. Так что спасибо, что присмотрел за ним.  
— Да не за что, — скованно отвечает Дерек, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с шерифом.  
Тот со вздохом выпрямляется и уходит, но через минуту возвращается уже со Стайлзом.  
— И не гони, — говорит он Дереку, открывая заднюю дверь, чтобы Стайлз забрался в машину. — Мне бы выписать тебе штраф за отсутствие детского кресла, но меня устроит, если сын домой вернется подростком. 

Дерек вежливо кивает и уезжает. Скотт уже ждет на пороге клиники, и Стайлз, при виде него радостно взвизгнув, начинает выбираться еще до того, как Дерек успевает отстегнуть его ремень безопасности. Стайлз вприпрыжку бежит к Скотту, и что тут еще сказать? Дерек здесь больше не нужен. Даже если Дитон не сможет сразу же снять со Стайлза заклятье, шериф без промедлений заберет его домой. Но Скотт перехватывает взгляд Дерека и машет, мол, ты разве не идешь? И Дерек идет, входит в ветклинику за ними следом, чтобы удовлетворить свое нездоровое любопытство насчет того, что скажет Дитон. 

Все на удивление просто. Стайлз сидит на металлическом смотровом столе и дрыгает ногами. Тем временем Дитон ходит вокруг него кругами, раз, второй, потом кивает. 

— Это совсем несложные чары, — говорит он Скотту и Дереку. — Я могу приготовить лекарство буквально за пару минут.  
— Со мной что-то не так? — беспокоится Стайлз.  
Скотт с широкой улыбкой качает головой:  
— Мы просто дадим тебе один волшебный энергетик.  
Стайлз тут же светлеет лицом.  
— И я стану супергероем? Я буду быстро бегать, как Флэш?  
— Именно, — фыркает Скотт, и Стайлз расплывается в счастливой улыбке. 

Дитон выходит откуда-то подсобки с чашкой темной жидкости, от которой слегка идет пар. Дерек улавливает запах аниса и пшеницы. Дитон передает чашку Стайлзу, который делает из нее глоток и кривится.

— На вкус как папины взрослые напитки, — поясняет он.  
— Но ведь ты хочешь стать супергероем, правда? — подбадривает его Скотт. — Тогда придется выпить до дна.  
Стайлз хмурится, но через силу выпивает все до конца. Он икает и зевает, лицо у него обмякает.  
— Пожалуй, кому-то из вас надо отвезти его домой, — говорит Дитон. — У вас примерно пятнадцать минут, а потом он начнет расти, и эта одежда не продержится долго.  
— Я его отвезу, — немедленно говорит Скотт и сгребает Стайлза со стола. Дерек злобно впивается взглядом ему в спину. Однако он не вправе злиться, его миссия здесь завершена. Но когда Стайлз зевает, обвив руками Скотта за шею, и говорит:  
— Дерек, а ты еще почитаешь мне потом Гарри Поттера? — это больно.  
Скотт оборачивается взглянуть на Дерека, и у него на лице мелькает что-то, тревожно похожее на жалость. Дерек с усилием выдыхает и отвечает:  
— Конечно.

Стайлз улыбается и проваливается в сон, сердце у него бьется ровно. Скотт уходит, и Дерек идет за ними на улицу. Он едет домой, падает на диван, и у него вдруг появляется такое чувство, будто он уже глубокий старик. На столе еще разложена игра, и Дерек скидывает ее на пол. Но это не помогает, а только сильнее злит. Он переворачивается на другой бок, зарывается лицом в подушки и, по-прежнему обиженный на весь мир, забывается сном.

***

Несколько часов спустя Дерек с трудом собирает с пола детали настолки, и тут в дверь лофта стучат. Он выпрямляется, сваливает собранное в коробку и идет открывать дверь. За дверью обнаруживается Стайлз, которому снова семнадцать.

— Привет, — осторожно здоровается Дерек.  
— Привет, — отвечает Стайлз, и, судя по голосу, ему немного не по себе. — М-м, я просто хотел заскочить и поблагодарить.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — осторожно говорит Дерек. После долгой паузы он добавляет: — Так ты все помнишь.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, отчего у Дерека падает сердце.  
— Да, — вздыхает Стайлз, — извини за все это: и за истерику, и за пол. Спасибо, что возился со мной.  
— Это было несложно, — натянуто отвечает Дерек. — Просто будь осторожней в другой раз.  
— Ты прав, пожалуй, — соглашается Стайлз и дергает ртом в улыбке. Судя по всему, он не торопится уходить, и Дерек не хочет строить догадки:  
— Ты собираешься зайти?  
Стайлз расплывается в яркой улыбке:  
— О да. У тебя есть еще Гашерс?  
Дерек слегка улыбается.  
— Попробую найти.


End file.
